gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio:The Rocky Horror Glee Show
The Rocky Horror Glee Show! es el vigésimoseptimo episodio de la serie de TV Glee, y el quinto episodio de la segunda temporada. Este episodio es un tributo a la obra The Rocky Horror Show, la cual el Glee Club interpreta. Se emitió por primera vez en Estados Unidos, por la cadena FOX, el 26 de Octubre de 2010. Mercedes hace el papel de Frank-N-Furter, Finn y Rachel interpretan a Brad y Janet respectivamente. Kurt hace de Riff-Raff, Quinn es una fiestera y también hace el personaje de Magenta, Tina también es una fiestera e interpreta a Columbia, al igual que Brittany. Magenta también es interpretada por Santana. Mike y el Dr. Carl hacen de Eddie. Sam y Will son Rocky, una especie de Frankenstein rubio, al igual que Artie, quien también hace del Narrador y del Dr. Scott. Desarrollo del Episodio thumb|left|198px|Brittany en su traje de Columbia El episodio comienza mostrando los labios de Santana cantando Science Fiction/Double Feature. Luego vemos a New Directions presentando un número musical, pero Carl interrumpe diciendole a Will que ambos tenían un trato: Will no avanzaría con Emma mientras él estuviera con ella. Will se queda congelado en una mueca extraña, y la voz de Will comienza a narrar, preguntándose como llegó a esa situación, y dice que para entenderlo, debemos ver los eventos que se comenzaron a suceder unos días atrás. Entonces vemos a Will llegando a la sala de profesores con su almuerzo y se sienta en la mesa donde estaba Emma, y para sorpresa de Will, ella estaba comiendo su sandwich sin haberle quitado los bordes, como siempre hizo. Ella le revela que Carl la llevó a ver The Rocky Horror Picture Show, lo cual cambió todo para ella. Will le dice que el Glee Club casualmente hará un musical escolar en honor a The Rocky Horror Show. [[Archivo:Cory-monteith-underwear-2.jpg|thumb|200px|Finn en su traje de Brad]] Cuando el le dice esto a los chicos del Club de Coro, le entrega a cada uno un documento que deben firmar sus padres aprobando que sus hijos interpreten dicha obra, debido a que posee contenido que puede no ser apropiado para chicos de su edad. Luego de esto comienzan a repartir los roles que interpretará cada uno. Rachel es la primera en hablar, y dice que ella y Finn harán los papeles principales. Luego vemos a Sue en su segmento televisivo titulado "El Rincón de Sue". Volvemos a ver a los chicothumb|left|194pxs del coro practicando, y cuando Finn se entera que en una de sus escenas tiene que estar en ropa interior, se siente muy incómodo. Santana y varias otras chicas atacan a Finn haciéndolo sentthumb|204px|Santana en su traje de Magentairse inseguro de su cuerpo, recriminándole que todos los chicos las hacen sentir así todo el tiempo, y no ven por qué ellas no pueden hacer lo mismo. De hecho, Santana menciona que unos minutos atrás, en el pasillo del colegio, Artie le dijo varias groserías relacionadas con el deseo del chico hacia los senos de ella. Posteriormente, Finn habla de su inseguridad en los vestuarios con Sam y Artie, a lo cual Sam no deja de recalcar que ama su cuerpo y que se ve a si mismo como alguien muy sexy, y luego comparte consejos sobre el cuidado de la apariencia con Finn. Eventualmente, para dejar su inseguridad atrás, Finn decide caminar por los pasillos del secundario vistiendo solamente calzoncillos, para sorpresa de todos. Ante esto, el Director Figgins cita a Finn en su oficina y Will también está alli. El Director plantea que lo mejor es suspender a Finn por un mes, y le dice que además tendrá que asistir a la escuela de verano por ese mes perdido de clases, argumentando que lo que hizo fue grave, ya que 9 alumnos están en terapia psicológica luego de haberlo visto. Will logra convencer a Figgins de que no suspenda a Finn. Hacia el final del episodio, Sue hace que Will se de cuenta que está haciendo la obra escolar por intereses propios: para gustarle mas a Emma. Por lo tanto, decide cancelar la obra, ya que probablemente les iba a causar más disgustos que alegrías debido al alto contenido sexual de la misma. Sin embargo, le dice a los chicos que este musical es sobre aceptarse a sí mismos y sobre trascender los límites restrictivos preestablecidos mediante la expresión artística, y por lo tanto, decide que harán la obra, pero sin público, solo para ellos mismos. Enseguida luego de esto vemos a New Directions interpretando The Time Warp en el auditorio. Elenco de Glee - Elenco de Rocky Horror Show *Rachel Berry como Janet Weissthumb|cartel de la obra *Finn Hudson como Brad Majors *Kurt Hummel como Riff - Raff *Sam Evans como Rocky *Mecedes Jones como Dr. Frank-N-Furter *Tina Cohen-Chang como Columbia y una Transilvana *Brittany como Columbia *Quinn Fabray como Magenta *Santana Lopez como Magenta y los labios icónicos *Artie Abrams como el criminologista y al Dr. Everett V. Scott *Mike Chang como Eddie (Final) *Will Shuester como Rocky *Carl Howell como Eddie *Sue Sylvester como la criminologista Datos Curiosos *Es el primer episodio en donde la tarjeta de inicio cambia de tener letras blancas, a letras naranjas en referencia a Halloween *En Time Warp las lineas de "I remember doin' the Time Warp, drinking those moments when," and "Like you're under sedation," deberian ser cantada por Kurt quien interpreta a Riff Raff en la obra, pero Chris no podia llegar a ese tono y se las dieron a Cory *Jayma Mays canto Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me para su audicion en Glee *Lea Michele en un concierto para la beneficiencia interpreto a Janet y Matthew Morrison a Brad *Durante la toma de Sweet Transvetite Amber Riley se atoró en el elevador por 20 minutos *Fue visto por 11.76 millones de televidentes en su primera trasmisión *Carl obtiene su primer solo *Santana obtiene su primer solo *Puck está ausente en este episodio. *Barry Bostwick y Meat loaf quienes interpretaron a Brad y Eddie en rocky horror picture show aparecen en este episodio. Música del Episodio Todas las canciones son del elenco de The Rocky Horror Show *'"Science Fiction/Double Feature".' Cantada por Santana *'"There's a Light (Over At The Frankenstein Place)"'. Cantada por New Directions. *'"Dammit Janet"'. Cantada por Finn y Rachel con Mercedes, Kurt y Quinn. *'"What Ever Happened to Saturday Night?"'. Cantada por Carl. *'"Sweet Transvestite"'. Cantada por Mercedes. *'"Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me"'. Cantada por Emma. *'"Time Warp"'. Cantada por New Directions. Galeria de Fotos 05.jpg Cory-monteith-underwear-2.jpg Glee-brittany-columbia-.jpg Glee-mercedes-frank-n-furter-.jpg Glee-santana-magenta-.jpg Glee 1sm.jpg Glee rocky9.png Riff Raff.jpg Sam in gold shorts.jpg 150497 167393886632287 100000850317488 322750 6082290 n.jpg 300px-Science Fiction Double Feature.jpg 399px-Sweet Transvestite!.jpg 399px-There's A Light Over At The Frankensteins Place.jpg 399px-What Ever Happened To Saturday Night.jpg Glee-Damn-it-Janet-FanMade-400x400.jpg Glee-Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch-Me-FanMade.jpg RockyHorrorCD.jpg Rocky Horror Samcedes.png rhgs ber 5.png 340px-Tumblr_laywcqvHag1qc1v8do1_r2_500.jpg Fan_made_inside_cover_rocky_horror.jpg normal_Glee_99.jpg rachelhangover.jpg rhgs ber dj.png rocky gleeshuw.png The Rocky Horror Glee Show.jpg RHPSTrailerFrame_043L.jpg Estrellas Invitadas *'John Stamos' como Carl Howell. *'Meat Loaf' como Ejecutivo #1 *'Barry Bostwick' como Ejecutivo #2 *'''Chord Overstreet '''como Sam Evans. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la segunda temporada Categoría:Episodios Homenaje Categoría:Episodios Especiales